1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to apparatus for throwing a ball, and more particularly, to such apparatus designed to play the game of fetch with an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Many dogs are natural retrievers that enjoy retrieving objects such as sticks or balls. Unfortunately, the stick or ball is thrown at great distances for long periods of time, which makes a person's back and arm tired before the animal is ready to rest.
To reconcile this problem, some individuals have resorted to using a bat or tennis racket for hitting the ball great distances. Still other individuals use catapults or sporting devices intended for other sports, such as a jai-alai cesta.
In addition to one's back and arm becoming tired, another drawback of playing the game of fetch with a dog is having to physically pick up the ball with your hands. Typically, after a few throws, the ball is covered with dog saliva, which can be distasteful and unhealthy to touch.
A further drawback is the possibility of getting bit by the dog when initially picking the ball up off the ground after the dog has dropped it.
A ball throwing apparatus that overcomes all of the above drawbacks is needed.